


Morning Routine

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because all I write is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each days of the week come its morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning

She been up before them again; the smell of coffee woke Carlos up. He never set up the time on the coffee machine, it was just unreliable anyway, as time as a way to be unreliable around here. It wouldn’t be the first time she does it though and he appreciated the gesture, but today was Sunday and he really wanted to just stay here. The blankets were warmed up by the morning sun and Cecil who was in his arms and snoring not so lightly. Carlos grinned and right this moment, everything was perfect.

Still morning crept up on the dozy scientist and he soon found himself hungry. Cecil was sound asleep and still pretty much lost to the waking world, but it gave Carlos an idea. It was a bit of a puzzle to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets but he manage and Cecil was none the wiser.

Not even the clanking and accidental dropping of a pan got nothing more than a snort out of the radio host. Carlos was amused by the fact, it was rather unusual actually for Cecil to sleep in all that much.

Yet, he was glad because it meant he had time to get everything ready: scrambled eggs, homemade fruit salad, orange milk and wheat-free bagels, buttered with cream cheese on the side. He poked around the items on the cutting board he found, the only thing big enough to place everything on it, so they looked neat and he didn’t risk dropping anything on his way back to the bedroom.

Cecil finally woke up at the smell of warm food. He looked groggily up from his spot and stretched like a lazy cat would.

“For me?” he asked, grinning like it was Christmas and he just got the best present ever.

Carlos nodded, chuckling at his boyfriend’s reaction. Once the cutting board turned tray was secured on Cecil’s lap, Carlos took his place back in bed. He snuggled close, sharing breakfast and kisses. For now everything was sweet and perfect. Well as perfect as things could be when nothing was really all that perfect… Perfection is relative right? So everything was relatively perfect.

He knew they wouldn’t have time to always do that, but right now, time was irrelevant and as far as he was concerned, that moment actually could last forever.

Not that he would mind at all.


	2. Saturday morning

The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your House knew better than to botter them on Saturday morning., even though she was not really ever sleeping and thus the first up in the mmorning.

The second person up this particular morning was Cecil; it was always Cecil. 

"Hey! Morning sleepy head!" Cecil whispered to Carlos, mirth evident in his voice.

Carlos just groaned, blindingly grabbing for his glasses and the wrist watch he gave Cecil all those months ago. He rubbed his eyes, put the glasses on and looked blearily at the watch.

"You realize it's barely six in the morning, right?

Cecil nodded, his grin going impossibly wider. He jummped, quite literally, out of bed and scuttled off toward the kitchen. Carlos streched, still too sleepy to really want to do anything. Still the clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen was picking his curiosity and the rather loud and sudden sunrise made it impossible to go back to sleep.

And then it got quiet.

"Cecil?"

There was a giggle coming from the living room. Carlos chuckled and stood up He shook his head and was wondering what his boyfriend was up to. On the low table there was two glasses of chocolate milk and two bowls of cereals, Rice Crispies by the look of it.

Cecil looked up at Carlos expectantly, from his spot on the couch and under a rather cozy looking blanket that was definitely big enough for two. Carlos laughed. Of course he knew Cecil would never spend a Saturday morning without first watching cartoons. What was a bit more surprising though is that usually he would be a lot more quiet about it, letting Carlos sleep in because Friday nights always finished up late. YOu know; had to wrap up those experiments for the weekend, after all. But last night he had finished pretty early, so he guessed he could indulge Cecil's whim of waking him up so early for that. 

Carlos snuggled up to Cecil and pick up his bowl.

"What you're watching?" Carlos asked after a quick kiss.

"Oh, hmmm, some old Spiderman cartoons, it's quite terrible, really. But it's funny for that." Cecil replied, leaning his head on Carlos' shoulder and wrapping the blanket around them both.

Carlos chuckled. They spend the rest of the morning pointing out terrible animation errors and as terrible if not more plotholes in the storylines of the cartoons they watched.


	3. Monday morning

Mondays were no fun. Mondays were always lived in a hurry. Mondays were quick kisses to a half sleepy radio host because time got messed up yet again and Carlos was late. 

Being awoken by the frantic phonecall of one of your colleague was never much fun. Apparently he was two hours late and there was a sentient spore taking over the lab. 

You know the usual.

Still he hurried up, quickly jumping in the shower and after that, making toasts and coffee to go. He tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up Cecil who was sleeping in because he was working much later. He still stubbed his big toe on the kitchen table and yelped loudly, much to his annoyance.

As toasts were getting toasted (or burned depending on how the Faceless Old Woman was feeling that day) he opened the fridge to dig up something to pack up for lunch.

Much to his amusement he saw his lunchbag, already filled up and decorated with a Post-It note. A ridiculously neon pink, flower shaped Post-it note. He digged the bag out, reading the note.

"Hope you enjoy this and you enjoy your day. I thought it would be nice if you had one thing less to worry about this morning, right? I'll call you when I wake up. XOXOXOX Cec <3"


	4. Wednesday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wednesday is still in the middle no matter what. The rest of time... What's time anyways? )

Wednesday was cancelled due to a scheduling error, much to Carlos and Cecil's annoyance. 

They shouldn't be annoyed though; sure it kind of throw the entire week off a bit but it also makes it that much shorter. And they'll probably catch that day up somewhere down the line at some point. An since it's gonna be two Wednesdays together, that just means more time in the morning to cuddle, right?


	5. Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Needless to say it doesn't even all happen in the same week ))

Tuesday, unlike Monday which was always a frantic thing, had been of the utmost quietness. Cecil was hugging Carlos tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Are you sure?” he tapped in Morse code on the skin of his beloved scientist.

Carlos nodded slightly before replying as quietly.

“I am the one who is most likely to survive and if anything happens here. Well you know, science and everything, I will be able to figure it out and help, right? It is always better to keep an ace up your sleeve.” 

Cecil grinned before nuzzling Carlos. He couldn't help but worry still. They knew Dana was supposed to be with Maureen out there, they knew a lot of thing that they had to keep quiet about if they didn't want things to go wrong. They knew they each had a part to play and couldn't sit on the fence anymore but... He sighed, taking a deep breath and taking in the scent of lavender and chemicals.

“I don't want to loose you...” he wrote.

“You won't” Carlos whispered back.

For all the reassurances, Cecil still wasn't convinced. They had a plan, sure but they didn't know where it will truly end up going. But then it was a thing in Night Vale, wasn't it? Anything could happen at a moment's notice, so might as well enjoy the quiet moment. He knew this better than anyone.

So he held on, and morning passed quietly.


	6. Thursday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides of the same coin.

Carlos looked at the sky; the sun was still blinding and way too warm He looked at the time on his cellphone: it was nine thirty-nine in the morning Night Vale time

He sighed h been walking all the way through the night again and he didn't even noticed Keeping track of time here was even worse than in Night Vale. Still, at this hour he should still be in bed. Carlos smiled at this thought despite the pang of longing he had for the place he called home. He composed the phone number he knew by heart by then. 

It rang once.

Twice.

Carlos grinned and chuckled.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Good gracious, he never though he would miss Night Vale. This routine was, well, it was better than nothing and it could work, but damn did he missed being close. He could hear Cecil sleepy groan over the line and he could feel the longing become stronger.

“How are you? What time is it in Night Vale?” Their conversation always started that way. Time was weird after all. Carlos saw Cecil clutch unconsciously at the pillow in front of him. There was that pang of feelings again. He tried to hide it as best as he could; he didn't want to worry Cecil too much, he knew for a fact that he was already worried enough as it was. He couldn't help the small “oh!” of surprise at Cecil’s reply though.

“I apparently lost a day somewhere… It’s still Thursday morning over here. I thought day cancelling was just a Night Vale thing. I guess that scientifically speaking I shouldn't assume such a thing.”

The line was silent for a moment and Carlos wondered if he had lost his connection.

“Cecil? You’re still here? I think I’m loosing you here! I think I should go. I love you, you know that? “

Carlos just nodded in reply to Cecil’s comment on the other end of the line. The sound was becoming more filled with static before cutting off. Carlos sighed and closed off the phone. 

It wasn't the best or the nicest routine, but at least they still had something, even in absence. Maybe today will be the day he’ll be going back home. It was, after all, a brand new shiny morning.


	7. Friday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides of the same coin.

Cecil was lying in their.. his, no... their bed, contemplating the ceiling fan spinning lazily. Dawn was breaking, bringing along it the loud sounds of sunrise but Cecil couldn't quite bring himself out of this place between wakefulness and sleep where dreams are tantalizingly real.

It took a moment for his brain to focus on the ringing device on his nightstand. Considering the time, maybe they should call it a daystand, you know, or just a stand. It doesn't stop standing or holding things just because it was day after all.

Meanwhile the phone rang once.

Then twice.

Then Cecil thought he really should push that button before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily, more a groan than actual words. 

There was a wan smile to Carlos on the other end before Cecil stretched like a cat, giving as much as an eyeful as he could manage in his sleepy state. The smile grew into a lopsided grin at the camera of his cellphone. He was happy to see his Carlos but at the same time kind of sad to know that he wasn't home yet, that he still wasn't home after so long.

Cecil chuckled at the question Carlos asked, it was always the same wasn't it? " His face was half buried in a pillow as he replied.

"Nine forty, Friday morning."

He couldn't help but smile more genuinely at the "scientifically speaking" reply he got. He just nodded and for one of those rare times decided not to speak up. There were so many things he wanted to say and none of them were all that happy but...

There... it was the moment he disliked the most short of being in the vicinity of Steve Carlsberg, the moment to say goodbye again. Buried in that pillow because then Carlos didn't noticed his frown. 

"I'm still here, I love you too, just come back home, okay?"

The line cut off and Cecil sighed. It was a good thing his face was half Hopefully Carlos will find his way back soon. For now, he’d have to face the day alone and while it made for a sad routine at least it was comforting to know that it could be a lot worse in the big scheme of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically; both Thursday and Friday mornings have the same word count. XD Literally two side of the same coin. Also I might be adding another bonus chapter. They do have Superday after all. XD


End file.
